


Equals

by ThePeachyMonkey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e02 Escaped, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/pseuds/ThePeachyMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is an alternate ending to the season 4 episode "Escaped". It's what I feel should have happened. It certainly would have been more fair to Tony, and made for a healthier team dynamic as the show progressed over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> * Like many people who love Tony, but hate what the show has done to him over the years, I was extremely disappointed with the end of the episode "Escaped". And I felt it was at that point that things really took a downward turn in terms of the show's treatment of Tony.
> 
> After Gibbs left for Mexico, I think everyone knew that that he would come back eventually. But I, as a viewer, felt that Gibbs putting his faith in Tony, leaving him in charge, signaled a positive turning point for the character. My hope was that, when Gibbs eventually did come back, he and Tony would share a new found respect for one another, working more as equals. Perhaps their friendship would even become stronger for it.
> 
> Instead...well...you saw what happened.
> 
> This story is an alternate ending to "Escaped". What I feel should have happened.
> 
> * I feel I should also add that, as to the outcome of this story, while I know they couldn't necessarily work as equals officially - Tony might go back to being SFA on paper - it's more of a mutual respect and trust between them. As far as Gibbs is concerned, Tony has now earned the right to make the important decisions for the team with him. 
> 
> * Special thanks to nightchild78 for her support, encouragement and feedback.

Tony descended the stairs to Gibbs' basement, the smell of sawdust filling his senses with the comfort of old memories. He saw Gibbs sanding a piece of wood, tools laid out before him, and wondered if this could be the beginnings of another boat.

"Making yourself at home again, I see," Tony observed. "Does this mean you're staying?"

Gibbs shrugged. "It was good to be back."

"That's not exactly an answer," Tony said, taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"You did good." Gibbs looked up at Tony, setting down the piece of wood. "I made the right choice, putting you in charge."

Tony's smile barely masked the sadness on his face. "I'm glad you feel that way," he sighed. "Because everybody else took every opportunity to remind me that I'm not you." Picking up the piece of wood, Tony started fidgeting. "They barely saw me as senior field agent. The idea of me being their boss must have seemed like a joke to them."

"Is that right?" Gibbs stood up and went to pour himself some bourbon into in old coffee cup. "Well, I'm not laughing. And they won't be either. Not anymore."

"What are you saying?" Tony asked, more than a little perplexed.

"I'd like to come back," Gibbs said, sitting back down. "But we both know I'm not exactly at the top of my game. I could use some help. I've been gone awhile, and my memory's not all there yet."

Tony nodded. "Of course. I'll be happy to get you up to speed and help you make the transition back to team leader, if that's what you need."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I don't need a Senior Field Agent."

Tony instantly blanched. "Are you firing me?"

"No. I'm saying that I need a partner."

"You mean...?"

"I mean, I want us to lead the team. Together. As equals," Gibbs explained. "And McGee and David better get used to the idea. Because there's a reason I left you in charge. And it's not just seniority. I don't care how good they are, they could never cut it as team leader. I trusted you, and only you, with that responsibility."

Tony stared at Gibbs, studying his features. To say that he was confused would be putting it mildly. A part of him expected Gibbs to want his old job back, but he never thought he'd ask first. He just assumed Gibbs would take back his old position, making himself comfortable and effectively putting Tony back in his place. And Tony certainly never expected to be asked to work alongside Gibbs as an equal.

Most disconcerting of all, though, was the praise. Tony considered himself lucky if he got the occasional "not bad", or "nice work, DiNozzo" from Gibbs. But for him to lavish praise on Tony like this? It just wasn't Gibbs. It was nice...but it wasn't Gibbs.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a hint of impatient annoyance in his voice.

Tony straightened up and cleared his throat, realizing his mind had drifted as he tried to make sense of the surreal situation.

"Just wondering if you're sure this is what you want," Tony finally answered.

"What? You don't want me back?" Gibbs half teased.

"No! That's not what I meant," Tony said hurriedly. "I mean what you said about us leading together. Are you sure you want that?"

"Yep." Gibbs nodded, looking at Tony with the utmost trust and confidence, while the younger man kept watching him warily.

"What if you suddenly changed your mind and decide to take back the reins?"

Gibbs merely shrugged. "Then we'll figure it out together. But I doubt it will ever happen."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Gibbs' lips.

" The fact is, I need you, DiNozzo."

"Oh." Tony perked up, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Well, when you put it that way -"

The sudden slap to the back of his head was unexpected. It had been so long. But, oddly, it was nice. A sure sign that Gibbs really was back.

"Don't let it go to your head!" Gibbs warned sternly, though Tony detected a small smirk and a friendly gleam in the older man's eyes.

"You know, if we're going to be running things together, the head slaps are gonna have to stop," Tony pointed out, rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll see," Gibbs chuckled, exchanging a warm gaze with Tony. "We'll see."


End file.
